Magnificent
by YvaineS
Summary: Five years after the war, the Order of the Phoenix still exists. Severus didn't die and he and Hermione work together. A friendship of sorts has developed between them. Then, one song changes everything. Full summary inside. SS/HG romance. Rated M for a reason. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**MAGNIFICENT**

**Full Summary: **It's been five years since the Last Battle and the victory over Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix have adjusted to life post-war, and are still working together to better the conditions of the wizarding world. There is still tension between purebloods and muggleborns, and Severus Snape is still (semi-)undercover for the Order, keeping tracks of the pureblood elite which is a major part of the reason why discrimination against muggleborns is still happening. Hermione and Severus are working a lot together, and have over the past five years become friends. One night however, one single song changes the way they see each other...

**Author's Note:** My first attempt on a fanfic ever! Parts of this short story came to me through listening to "Magnificent" by U2. I just felt that it would fit for a SS/HG story. The story disregards Snape's death and the epilogue of the books, obviously. Also, my first language is NOT English, so bear with me if the language and grammar isn't perfect. Rated M for language and other obvious reasons later on.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and am making absolutely no profit whatsoever on this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Severus Snape wondered how his choices in life had led him to this specific moment. He was sitting quite still, in spite of the rhythm of the music that was willing almost everyone else in the establishment to move with the rhythm or at least tap their foot. Lucius Malfoy and a couple of other pureblood elitists were sitting at a table in front of the stage area – they were not exactly his friends, but it was a somewhat necessary evil to stay on their good side.

It had been almost five years after the Last Battle, and although Voldemort was most certainly gone, all was not perfect and idyllic in the wizarding world. The initial reaction of the general public had been a mix of grief and relief – many loved ones had died or simply disappeared, and it was difficult for most to say that the sacrifices had been worth it to finally be rid of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The majority of the Death Eaters had been contained, put on trial and sent away to Azkaban during the first six months after the last showdown between Harry and Voldemort. However, some of the former Death Eaters such as himself and Malfoy had at least been partly pardoned due to their ambiguous or last-minute loyalty to the "good side".

As life turned back to somewhat normal, it soon became clear that there was still a lot of tension between the liberal wizards and the old-fashioned ones with pureblood ideas. Severus still worked for the ever-active Order of the Phoenix. His new assignment, if one could call it new, was to stay connected to those who were known for their sympathies towards the ideas of pureblood elitism and hostility towards the muggleborn in the wizarding world. They were not and had not necessarily been Death Eaters, but quite a few of them had high positions in places such as the Ministry of Magic, and had considerable political and economical power.

When all was said and done, Severus still felt slightly more comfortable in the presences of these people, rather than being in the company of the "hopelessly idealistic Gryffindor-gang", as he silently referred to the members of the Order. They had been full of hope and determination after the worst grief over those lost had settled, ready to right all the wrongs from Voldemort's time, and to start living in a harmonious magical world. Their disappointment when it didn't turn out as they had believed had only made him roll his eyes and make a few snide remarks whenever they whined about it.

"You can remove the instigators, but it is not nearly as simple to completely remove the ideas and sentiments about the differences between purebloods and muggles. These ideas existed long before Tom Riddle, and they won't disappear overnight just because he's gone" Severus had told Hermione and Harry, about a year after the war when they were sitting together in Grimmauld Place 12. They had kept silent, but replied with stubborn determination in their eyes. As the years started to pass, some of that stubbornness had withered away, but they still did what they could to use their influence in politics and other areas.

These thoughts raced through Severus' mind as he half-listened to his companions' casual talk, half-listened to the singer on the stage. He knew he wasn't the only member of the Order present tonight, and he felt strangely anxious thinking about what he knew would happen after the present singer was done onstage. Finally the music and the following applause stopped, and someone walked onstage to encourage the crowd to applaud for the next singer.

"A big thanks to Neola Withbaker everyone! What a voice, eh? Our next singer is no stranger to you, as she is a recurring guest-singer here. Give a warm welcome to Mione Grenville!" What that, he jumped off the stage, and a young but mature-looking woman walked out on the stage, placing herself in front of the microphone.

For a couple of seconds after the applause died, complete silence filled the room. Severus tightened his grip around his whiskey glass and heard Lucious hiss as the energic drumbeat began: "What in Merlin's name is _Hermione Granger_ doing on that stage?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Second chapter up! I hope people will read, enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Severus Snape turned to look at Malfoy and convincingly feigned a surprised look on his face to match that of his companions. Although Lucius knew that Severus had worked with the Order during the Last Battle, he didn't know he was still involved with the Order, and shouldn't know his real reasons for interacting with the pureblood elite. Severus suspected he could trust Lucius with his intentions, but it was probably easier for both of them to refrain from it.

"Did you know Ms. Granger was a…part time singer in this establishment when you suggested we come here, Severus?" He turned to the man who had spoken to him.  
>"Not at all, William – I could not have guessed it in a hundred years. What I know of Ms. Granger these days, is that she works at the Ministry."<br>His tone was unbelieving, as he had been as shocked as them to see her walk on the stage. William DeMille, a businessman from a wealthy pureblood family, frowned but settled with Severus' lie. Lucius snorted. "Well maybe she is bored. I find it strange that they would allow mud- ...muggleborns in here, but I suppose they want to keep things, ah, _politically correct_ these days".

"Let's just hope she can sing, at least" one of the other men at the table remarked.

Hermione always felt a twinge of nervousness before going out on stage, but more so this particular evening. She knew who were there and that they would follow her closely because of who and what she was. Nevertheless, she faked confidence well, and fixed her eyes on the bartender at the back of the room as the music started to play. While she listened to the intro, she thought about how funny her friends found it that she sometimes sang in places like this. She'd always had a good voice, but they just didn't understand why she wanted, _needed_ to express herself this way.  
>Singing and performing on a stage with an audience was something that rejuvenated her. It was hardly a career, and she preferred to stay as low-key as possible, hence the fake name, but she really enjoyed it. And people seemed to like it, so Hermione didn't see the problem. Of course, being able to assist the Order this way was just a bonus, and she wasn't sure how effective it would be as she knew she'd be recognized – but that wasn't her problem to consider.<p>

She closed her eyes and moved to the rhythm, and started singing. When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking straight at the table where her former professor was sitting. He was keeping his eyes fixed on her, but she was unable to define the look he was giving her. She carefully sang the words of the song, and it suddenly seemed like the perfect lyrics for him, he who had always worked for others' goals, never his own.

Severus swallowed hard as he stared at his former student in front of him. She had grown into a beautiful woman, clever and hard-working as always, but this new side of her he hadn't been prepared for. They had sort of become friends during the past couple of years, and got along rather well the few times they met at the Order's headquarters. She was polite and friendly, without being overly sympathetic towards him. He wished he could say the same for some of the others, for example Molly Weasley. He knew she genuinely cared, and had only the best intentions...but he felt that her whole demeanour screamed "I feel sorry for you, you poor, poor man!" every time they were in the same room. And if it was one thing Severus did not need, or wish for, it was _that_.  
>But Hermione Granger was different. He had grown to actually enjoy her company as she treated him as an equal. Although right now, she looked back at him and locked her eyes with his as she started to sing.<p>

_Magnificent  
>Oh, oh, magnificent!<em>

_I was born, I was born  
>To be with you in this space and time<br>After that and ever after  
>I haven't had a clue only to break rhyme…<br>This foolishness can leave a heart black and blue, oh, oh…_

Severus felt his eyes get dry, but he found it hard to turn away, or to even blink. In spite of the melodramatic lyrics, it seemed that she was singing right to him, and he couldn't for the world understand why.

_Only love, only love can leave such a mark  
>But only love, only love can heal such a scar<em>

An unfamiliar feeling started to rise in his chest, and he forced himself to look away and took a deep drink of his whiskey. He glanced over at Lucius and noted with a little surprise that he too seemed absolutely transfixed by the song (or was it the singer?). Severus frowned, but did not have it in him to wonder about Lucius' reaction, as her next words brought his eyes back at her. She was looking away from him now, but he could swear by the way she angled her body that she was still singing to him and no one else. He briefly wondered if everyone else in the room felt the same way - before he stopped thinking altogether.

_I was born, I was born to sing for you  
>I didn't have a choice but to lift you up<br>And sing whatever song you wanted me to  
>I give you back my voice from the womb<br>My first cry, it was a joyful noise!_

At the last sentence, she actually grinned widely and raised her arms over her head in a slow, sensual movement. She looked positively overwhelmed with joy. Severus smiled, it was such a joyful melody, he couldn't help himself. Then she placed her hand on the microphone again, and slowly turned towards him as she continued in a more serious tone.

_Oh, oh  
>Only love, only love can leave such a mark<br>But only love, only love can heal such a scar  
>Justified, till we die, you and I will magnify, oh, oh<br>Magnificent…magnificent…MAGNIFICENT_

She pushed herself away from the microphone, and started dancing, moving around slowly but with an intensity and fluidity that made his throat uncomfortably dry. He took another sip from his glass, without looking away from her. It felt like he was seeing her for the first time. She was in absolute control of the crowd, and her confidence seemed to radiate from her in waves. Slightly ashamed, he shifted as he could feel his erection press against the fabric of his trousers. She was almost half his age, he should not think or feel about her like that at all, but she was…well, bloody magnificent up there.

She came back to the microphone, still dancing to the rhythm. A few beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, and her hair was a little out of control, but she was oblivious of that.

_Only love, only love can leave such a mark  
>And only love, only love unites our hearts<br>Justified, you and I will magnify, oh oh  
>Magnificent..Magnificent<br>Magnificent…_

As the last word died out, she looked at him again, a strange, rueful look in her eyes. She broke eye contact when the applause demanded her attention.

"Well, she can most certainly sing, that one" Lucius said, forcing Severus to break free from his state of mind and concentrate on his companions once more. The blond wizard looked impressed, and Severus wondered what emotion showed on his face. "I must admit that was somewhat of a surprise" he said. Then he signalled at a passing waiter to bring him another whiskey. With a silent sigh, he pushed Hermione Granger away from his mind and turned his full attention to the other wizards at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who decided to follow my story, I am very flattered to say the least! I'm not going to nag too much about reviewing, but I am going to say that since it's my first fanfic, it would be **very much appreciated**. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The following day, Hermione woke up in Grimmauld Place 12 feeling a little embarrassed. She could now not for the life of her understand what possessed her to focus her attention on Severus Snape – her former _professor_ – in the way that she had the previous night. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea, to try and rattle him a little with that particular song. On stage, she could act – be – another person and basically say things that she couldn't otherwise. She could show people that she did in fact have a creative outlet other than researching books and improving existing spells, and that felt good.

What she hadn't taken into consideration, was that after her stunt yesterday, she would soon have to face Severus Snape in person, and she wasn't sure how to behave. Or, how _he_ would react to her boldness, for that matter. _Maybe he didn't notice, or care_, she thought. But as quickly as the thought appeared, it was squashed by another. _No way he didn't notice – his eyes followed me like a hawk the entire song_. But did that mean anything? She knew he was smart, obviously – he wouldn't have survived Nagini's attack if he hadn't been, for starters. They had come a long way since he was the snarky, "greasy git" who was her Potions professor and she was a young, slightly bucktoothed know-it-all. She would go as far as to say they had become friends. Who would've thought?

And she had come a long way from when she had involuntarily had a girlish crush on him at Hogwarts and especially right after the war. Apparently, she had a weak spot for "bad guys". _Even Lucius Malfoy_… she pushed that thought aside with a snort to herself. _I'm over that now_, she thought as she got dressed. Severus was a member of the Order, and she respected and trusted him. She had grown to like his occasional dry humour and snide remarks when someone thought before they spoke on a matter of discussion.

It wasn't exactly love, or even a crush, but she could admit that he was an attractive man. She wanted him to be happy, to move on from the years of being squeezed between Dumbledore and Voldemort. She liked to think that he didn't mind her company either, as they sometimes both sat in the small library reading at night, after meetings. A small part of her suspected their friendship could develop into something more, at least on her part – but he wasn't an easy man to communicate with, especially not on an emotional level.

But after last night...a shiver went through her body. There had been _something_, hadn't there? She knew she could easily connect with a crowd; she had a brilliant ability to convey emotions to others when onstage. She just hadn't expected any substantial reaction from the men at that particular table. And Severus shouldn't have been surprised; he knew she would be there. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she'd felt that he understood the meaning of her song. _Impossible_, she thought. _He doesn't feel that way about me..._ and if he did, he'd be hard-pressed to ever admit it.

He would be here this evening, she knew. The Order was meeting tonight. She had disappeared after her performance the night before, as there was no good reason to stay behind. She'd done what she was there to do, namely observe Severus and his companions, so she'd recognize their faces if needed later. Besides, she was not to be seen with, or talk to him. He was semi-undercover, after all. Well, she might as well go get some breakfast and get on with the preparations for tonight.

She opened the door and started down the hallway. She'd almost made it to the stairs when a door opened and a black-clad figured rushed out, almost crashing into her. She let out an "Ow!" in surprise. _Severus_. Her mind and body froze for a split second. "Granger...I apologize, I didn't see you there" he said. _Why was he here now?_

She realized to her horror that she was blushing furiously, and straightened up a little. "I...Severus, I didn't know you were here so early. You startled me, that's all". He eyed her with that blank expression which made it impossible to guess what he was thinking. "Yes, I came here last night after meeting Malfoy and the others, it was...late, and most convenient to come here".

He paused, looking a little puzzled. "I wasn't aware you were here as well, otherwise I would have notified you of my arrival". _Lies lies_, he thought. He had known she'd come here after leaving the club, he had just wanted to avoid her. Last night had been...unsettling, and he had needed the time to compose himself a little. He just wasn't sure how to deal with Ms. Granger right now.

Hermione smiled. "I'm just staying here occasionally, when I have errands and things to do in town, it's just easier to stay here than to go back to my flat, but of course you know that, and you don't have to notify me or anyone else to come by here, you know..." Hermione finished lamely, realizing she was rambling. Severus made the tiniest of smirks, knowing she had the habit of talking too much, too fast – particularly when she was nervous or feeling out of place. It pleased him that she wasn't as composed as she normally was, and he knew the more nervous she was, the less the chance she'd notice that he was feeling awkward as well.

"That might be so, _Hermione_", emphasizing her first name as he usually called her Granger, "but it would have been the polite thing to do, ...especially after last night" he drawled. She flinched slightly, but went on to pretend as if she didn't hear the last words. "Well then", she cleared her throat, "I should go, I have some things to do before the meeting tonight". She turned to go and made it to the stairs when she heard him say "Granger? Last night, you really sang well. I quite enjoyed it". She stopped for a second and without turning, murmured a "thank you" before running down the stairs and out of the house, leaving a rather confused, yet amused Severus Snape behind her.

Several hours passed before Hermione walked through the doors at Grimmauld Place. Her errands had not taken that much time, but she had felt the need to be alone for a while before meeting Severus again. She felt embarrassed about the rather childish way she had handled meeting him earlier. Honestly, she should be used to him trying to put people on the spot like that, she had known him for quite some time now, after all. It had just been so unexpected. She had thought that he would ignore last night altogether, and instead he had...what, exactly? Insinuated something? Or had he just meant to be polite? She couldn't figure out what he had intended with his comments. The whole situation was even harder because she wasn't really sure what _she_ felt about the man. Not to mention the fact that they had a rather long and...complicated past.

While walking around in a park, surrounded by other people, she had finally managed to process the events of the last 24 hours, and come to a decision: She would not be intimidated by Severus – whatever he thought about her or acted around her, she would stand for her actions, and have no regrets for her behaviour. Because, she rationalised, she was a grown, confidant woman and she was certainly no longer his student. If she found him attractive and enjoyed being with him, there really was nothing he could do about that. He could choose to keep her at a lengths distance, or he could approach her. She'd decided to leave it up to fate from now on. Part of her had admitted that she wanted him, but another part of her seriously questioned her sanity. Either way, she knew that the chances of Severus wanting to be with her in any way except as a friend and colleague were slim. _Whatever happens now_, she thought, _it's ok_. _I'll manage either way_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, thanks again for following. Hope you're happy with the story so far. I'm pretty sure there are errors in the text that I haven't been able to get rid off in spite of reading through 2-3 times before posting. It's the disadvantage of using English as a second language, I'm afraid. The lyrics in the second chapter are "Magnificent" by U2 if you haven't already figured that one out.  
>Anyways, chapter 4 is up! Read, enjoy and review!<p>

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own anything, sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Hermione walked into the Order's headquarters, full of new confidence. She greeted everyone who'd arrived enthusiastically; it wasn't too often they all got together, and they had such a strong bond since the war, particularly because of their losses. Losing Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Fred had been excruciatingly painful, but they celebrated their lives through their continued work and their fondness for each other.

Since the Last Battle, Luna and Neville had joined their ranks. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys still represented the majority of the group, as well as Harry, Minerva, and Severus of course. Kinglsey Shacklebolt joined them occasionally, but as the Minster for Magic, he couldn't attend every meeting. Headmistress Minerva had taken upon her to lead the group, since Kingsley had too much to do as Minister as it was.

Minerva gave her a tight hug. "It's good to see you, Hermione. How are you doing?"

"I'm quite well, Minerva, how are things at Hogwarts?" Hermione replied, smiling at her old Gryffindor teacher.

"Oh, students don't change, my dear. They still work hard during classes, and get into trouble after classes. Although it's been calmer at Hogwarts since you lot" – she nodded towards Ron and Harry standing next to them – "finally graduated".

Hermione gave out a laugh at that. "I can well imagine that", she giggled. Just then, Severus walked into the room, and she looked up to meet his dark eyes.

"Hello, Severus". She gave him a broad smile, remembering her promise to herself.

"Granger, Minerva" He gave them a polite nod and walked over to his usual chair in the corner.

"Severus, it's good to see you" Minerva called after him, then turned back to Hermione. "He seems to be brooding over something, doesn't he? Did something happen last night?" She asked Hermione. Before Hermione could answer, she continued: "Oh never mind, we'll get the report from you in a minute. I do have something to ask of you after the meeting, if you don't mind dear." With that, she walked over to Molly and Arthur Weasley, who just walked in.

Hermione was then surrounded by her two old friends, Harry and Ron. "'Mione, it's good to see you! It's been too long, what have you been up to?" She looked at Harry, considering how well he had adjusted into adulthood. He was still Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, but a considerably calmer, more posed person. Being married to Ginny and recently becoming a father had done wonders to him. The angst and confusion that had surrounded him throughout the Hogwart years had left him, and he had settled down with an acceptance of his past and present that Hermione admired. "I'm well, Harry, it's good to see you. How's Ginny and the baby?"

Harry smiled a warm smile at the mention of his daughter. "They're both great, thanks. She's getting bigger. Ginny said to give you her regards, and she'll join us for the next meeting."

"I'm looking forward to that – will you bring the baby?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It's time to introduce her to the rest of the Order" Harry winked.

Hermione then turned towards Ron, who had been quiet during their exchange of greetings and pleasantries so far. "Ron, it's good to see you too, how are you?" Ron smiled and took her hand. "I'm doing good, 'Mione. We've missed you". Since the war, they had finally had the opportunity to explore their feelings for each other – only to eventually realize they were better as friends than as a couple. So they had parted, and tried to work through the initial awkwardness to remain just friends. About a year ago, Ron had started dating Lavender Brown again, and they were now engaged. Hermione was happy for him, but she sometimes felt a pang of sadness for being the only single one of them. Her relationships had been good, but she'd never been with someone she could imagine staying with for the rest of her life.

Everyone sat down around the table in the kitchen, and the meeting was in session. Arthur, George, Harry, Hermione and Severus took turns in reporting their last month's observation of some of the pureblood elite, mostly politicians and businessmen. It was hard to pinpoint tangible evidence that discriminatory laws or conduct against muggleborns was being executed, and the atmosphere was rather gloomy. A few laws seeking to restrict muggleborns entering the wizarding world had lately been attempted passed, but the Order had through their persistent work managed to stop them, at least so far.

"The draft law about muggleborns who have no previous relations to the wizarding world, should have their magical abilities surpressed instead of being enrolled at a magical school is making me furious", Hermione exclaimed in the middle of an discussion. "It would mean that people like me would be stripped of a part of their personality!" She had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I can't believe that the Daily Prophet or other media haven't picked up on these matters", Neville agreed.

"That is hardly surprising, Mr. Longbottom", Severus suddenly joined in. "The group behind these laws is discreet, and keep it within certain circles of the Ministry. They have also a financial hold over the media, and there are certain issues they can stop from being publicly known. "

"Well that's where you come in, Severus. You keeping an eye on their activities and reporting back to us so we know what they are planning. I just wished we could do more than what we're able to do right now. " Hermione said, as she looked confidently at him, holding his gaze.

She could see his right eye brow rise in what she guessed was surprise, as he dryly replied "Indeed".

Severus _was_ surprised. She had appeared so uneasy that very morning, and now she was full of confidence again. He had to admit he liked the confident Hermione, but he was unsure of how to read her – it had been easier when she was a young, insecure girl. _But you are happy she is no longer a young girl,_ a small voice in the back of his mind said. He frowned as the discussion around the table continued, leaving him to debate his own unwelcome thoughts in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After the meeting, Minerva pulled Hermione aside in the hallway as the rest were getting ready to take off.

"Hermione, as I told you, I had something to ask of you", Minerva said, looking serious.

"Of course, Minerva, I'm happy to help with whatever." Hermione wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well, as you know, our meeting next month is... the fifth year anniversary for the Last Battle, and it will be difficult for all of us, especially for the Weasleys. I was wondering if you might be persuaded to sing a song for us?" Minerva saw Hermione stiffen a little at this, and quickly continued: "I know you don't like to sing in small crowds of people you know, but I really think it would _help_ everyone to cope. You truly have a gift, you know."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands. "Minerva...it's true that I don't particularly like the idea, but maybe for a different reason than you think. It will be emotional, I'm honestly not sure if I can do it. "

Minerva gave her a long, considerate look, then said "I have every kind of faith in you, Hermione. And it doesn't need to be professional. I know you can do this. I wouldn't ask if I didn't feel it was important to us, please?" With that, Hermione looked back up, and after a moment's hesitation, said yes.

"Thank you Hermione. It means a lot to me." Minerva smiled as she put on her robes and walked towards the door.

Hermione said her good-bye to everyone, except for Harry and Severus who stayed behind. Severus disappeared up the stairs, probably to the library where he usually sat after the meetings.

"Harry? Could I talk to you for a second?" Hermione walked into the kitchen and made a pot of tea.

"Sure, 'Mione, I actually wanted to talk to you as well", Harry said as he followed her and sat down at the table.

"Well it's about staying here, at Grimmauld Place. You're sure you don't mind? I know I have a flat and all, but I find that it's just more convenient most of the time to stay here. I have access to books I don't have, and it's close to most of the locations I go to during the day. But I don't want to impose, it is your place and if you have plans for it, I'd understand completely." Hermione gave him a cup of tea and sat down on the opposite end of the table.

"'Mione, you're more than welcome to stay here. Ginny and I are happy where we live, and I couldn't live here anyway. This was Sirius' home, and the memories are just...I wouldn't feel comfortable here. I wouldn't mind if you lived here full-time even. It's nice to have someone to look after it for me, you know." Harry took a sip of his tea, and cleared his throat.

"It's just one thing though, that I wanted to put by you. Severus has requested if he could stay here as well, much for the same reasons as you. I know you get along well, better than the rest of us, but I wanted to check with you before I agreed to it."

"Uhm...yeah, I don't mind. Again, it's not my place, and it's big enough for the Weasleys, so I think Severus and I can cope without getting on each others' nerves" She laughed a little. "Was that all you wanted to ask of me?"

Harry smiled. "Actually, there was one other thing. Ginny and I were wondering if you want to be Lily's godmother?"

"I would be honoured to, Harry." Hermione smiled, and they drank their tea chatting about the baby.

Eventually Harry left, and Hermione cleaned up the kitchen before walking upstairs. She had poured herself a glass of red wine, and was planning on doing some reading in the library, when she remembered that Severus was still in the house. She stopped outside the door to library, taking a deep breath before opening entering.

The library was quiet, except for the soft crackling from the fireplace. Severus sat in his favourite chair by the fireplace, looking utterly relaxed. When she came in, he glanced up at her and gave her a nod before returning to his book. Hermione walked over the chair she usually sat in, a few metres away from the fireplace. She sat down with a small sigh, and opened her book.

They sat in silence, the air loaded with unanswered questions, but after a while Severus walked over to the table to pour himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He glanced over at what she was reading and involuntarily gave a small chuckle. At that, she looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "What's funny?", she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you usually sit here with some kind of academic book, and now you're reading a romance novel", he replied and went back to his chair.

She smiled. "Even an academic nerd such as myself need to relax with some light reading from time to time", she said.

He smirked. "You call Jane Austen light? Some people might disagree with you on that".

"You know Jane Austen's work?" She looked baffled. "Honestly, Severus, I didn't peg you as a reader of such stories".

"And what do you peg me as, Granger?"

She slowly closed her book and reached for her glass. "I could answer that question, Severus, but I'm not sure you would like the answer."

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity, and she struggled to keep her eyes levelled with his.

Finally he spoke: "Maybe you're right. Some things are best left unsaid." With that, he opened his book and continued reading.

She sat in silence for a bit, feeling as if she should say something, but unable to find the words.

"Severus..." He looked up at her, his eyes holding a warning. Gods, he did love the way she said his name, but he wasn't ready for that tone. She saw it in his eyes, and realized that neither of them was ready for a talk about intangible feelings. "Maybe some things are better left unsaid, but that's a pretty big 'maybe'." She stood up, and slowly walked out, deciding to turn in. He watched her leave, relieved and a little disappointed at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Things are progressing, but it's not easy for either of them. Feelings, and especially conflicting feelings, are hard to communicate to another person.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and make nothing from this (except satisfying my own dirty mind).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The following month was pretty uneventful. Hermione spent quite some time in her own flat, although she felt like a coward for doing so. After the evening in the library, she preferred to stay away from Severus, in fear of saying something he wasn't ready to hear. As for her own feelings, she grew more and more certain that she was romantically interested in him; and with that certainty came the doubt, as well as her conflicting logic thinking. He was who he was, and even if he returned her feelings, she knew being with him would not be easy. He had led a long and troublesome life, and was used to being alone, for one. Habits didn't change overnight, she knew that.

When they were both at Grimmauld Place, as they sometimes did since he was basically living there permanently now, they tried to stay out of each other's way. After the first few days, some of the awkwardness passed, but they still kept the tone polite and the topics superficial.

Hermione had been preoccupied with trying to figure out what to sing on the Order's upcoming anniversary. She didn't want it to be too obvious, or something with cliché lyrics. She was leaning towards a not so well-known muggle song that she doubted any of the other members had heard before. It was, in spite of its simplicity, surprisingly hard to sing well. As the day of the anniversary dawned, she was becoming more nervous, in fear of not being worthy of the task as well as managing to perform it without breaking down in tears at all.

Severus had appreciated Hermione's distance. Although he tried not to think about the past time's occurrences between them, he was increasingly become more and more frustrated with himself. He found himself thinking more about her than he should, and his thoughts went in particular to the night at the club. He was physically attracted to her, fine. That was not so surprising to him – she was a beautiful young woman after all. And with his secluded life style, it wasn't as if he met a lot of other women – not that he wanted to anyway.

What bothered him was the fact that she was so much younger than him, and she was his ex-student. Severus, in spite from what people might think of him, had certain ethical principles. If he were to be honest with himself though, there was something else bothering him about Hermione Granger. She _knew_ him, better than most people. Through Harry and Dumbledore, he knew she had learned things about him that he wanted no one to know; his love for Lily Evans, and things from his childhood for instance. He wanted no sympathy, and part of him was convinced that her interest in him stemmed from just that. So he kept ignoring the existence of his own desires, and her subtle signals.

Evening came, and the Order gathered quietly in the library of Grimmauld Place. Usually keeping their meetings in the large kitchen downstairs, tonight called for a different setting. People were sitting in random chairs and couches around the room. Ginny and Harry sat together on a love seat, with their daughter Lily in Harry's arms. There were solemn conversations around the room, with occasional outbursts of laughter when someone told a funny story about one of their loved ones who were no longer there. Molly Weasley had already been crying softly when she arrived, and now she was scurrying around ensuring that everyone had something to drink and nibble on, letting out a sob now and then.

Minerva coughed, and got everyone's attention. "You all know why we meet today. It's been five years since that fateful day, and even though we won, we also lost a lot. The rest of the year, we celebrate our victory simply by being alive and free, and we do not dwell on the past. We all know that there is work to do to ensure our freedom. Therefore, it is only fitting that we set one day off for simply remembering, and grieving." She looked at Hermione. "Hermione?", she asked.

"Just give me a second", Hermione said, and walked out of the room. Outside, she stood against the wall, trying to calm herself enough to do what she had to do. Singing was not easy with a lump in your throat.

She sneaked back inside, and sat down. She cast a glance at Severus, as usual sitting by himself, preferring to listen to the others rather than engaging in conversations. He looked uncomfortable, not used to big displays of affection and emotions.

Hermione cast a spell to start the background music, a soft, discreet sound of guitars. Her eyes started to water, and she looked at the fireplace to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room.

Her voice, almost a cappella, carried surprisingly well in the room. Her voice was soft, and mournful, and it went straight to the hearts of everyone present.

_On the floating, shapeless oceans, I did all my best to smile  
>'til your singing eyes and fingers, drew me loving into your eyes<em>

_And you sang "Sail to me, sail to me; let me enfold you"  
>Here I am, here I am waiting to hold you.<em>

She looked up, and found the eyes of Severus. He was showing no obvious emotion on his face, but his jaws were clenched together. As she continued her song, tears began to roll down her face, and she put her arms around herself, as for comfort.

_Did I dream, you dreamed about me?  
>Were you here when I was full sail?<em>

_Now my foolish boat is leaning, broken lovelorn on your rocks.  
>For you sang, "touch me not, touch me not - come back tomorrow".<br>Oh my heart, oh my heart shies from the sorrow..._

Someone started to cry, Hermione suspected it was either Molly or Ginny, but did her best to ignore the sound, as it would push her over the edge as well. She kept looking at Severus, because suddenly it felt like it was the only thing that would keep her going.

_I'm as puzzled as a newborn child.  
>I'm as riddled as the tide.<br>Should I stand amid the breakers?  
>Or should I lie with Death, my bride?<em>

_Hear me sing: "Swim to me, swim to me, let me enfold you".  
>Here I am, here I am – waiting to hold you.<em>

As she ended her song, she closed her eyes and finally allowed the sob that had been lodged in her throat to escape her. The room was quiet, except for the ones crying. It was a heartbreaking sound, but it was comforting to know that no one was alone in their grief. Severus swiftly got out of his chair and walked outside, closing the door behind him. When Hermione saw that, she cried even harder, feeling that her grief was not only for the friends she'd lost, but for the man who seemed to refuse the comfort of others, to be refusing her. _Lovelorn indeed_, she thought, and wiped away her tears. She decided to check on him. Minerva gave her a tearful nod as she got up.

Outside the library, she didn't know where he'd gone, so she started walking down the dark corridor. She came to the end of it, and saw a tall, dark figure standing leaning against the wall.

"Severus?" She slowly approached him. "Are you ok?"

Without moving, he told her in an uncharacteristic, strangled voice: "How do you do that?"

She blinked, confused. "How do I do what?"

He moved then, coming towards her. "How do you manage to awake long-lost feelings in someone, merely through a song?" He sounded angry, and Hermione stepped back towards the opposite wall, not sure what state of mind he was in.

"Severus...I can't explain the effect of music on people, but...if it touches you, maybe that means that those feelings you speak of never were lost to begin with, but were always there".

He was standing close to her now, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He looked resentful, almost, and it scared her a little. In spite of herself, she took small step towards him, and gently laid her hand on his face, making him flinch from her touch.

"You didn't answer me, Severus – are you ok?", she said, trying to make her voice soft and steady.

He looked at her with a pained expression, and whispered barely loud enough for her to hear: "Do I look 'ok' to you, Hermione?" Before she had the chance to reply, his lips found hers.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Don't you just love cliffhangers? The song Hermione sings is "Song of the Siren", by This Mortal Coil.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: **Smut alert**, if you don't like to read explicit sexual content, this chapter is not for you. You have been warned!  
>Apologies for the wait, it was a difficult chapter to write. And thanks for the lovely commentreviews – I truly appreciate the feedback!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Hermione was surprised to say the least – not that she was complaining. The kiss started softly and searchingly, the two sets of lips making their acquaintance for the first time. It didn't take long before it deepened and grew more impatient and demanding. She responded to his movements, kissing him back as intensely as he kissed her. He pushed her all the way back against the wall, and she lifted her arms to his shoulders, pulling him closer against her. His hands found her hips and waist and travelled up the low of her back, as their breathing became more ragged.

She wasn't entirely sure of how or why his defences had fallen, but she made sure to take advantage of the situation. She could feel that he wanted her, pressed against her, and it turned her on more than she would ever have imagined. She whimpered softly against his lips, wanting – needing – more.

Suddenly he broke free from her lips with a soft groan, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I am sorry", he whispered, and then quickly walked away from her before she could react.

She stood still in the darkness of the corridor, breathing heavily as she waited for her brain to function properly again. _He kissed me...he kissed me and then he _freaked out_ and fled_, she thought, a little pissed off by his retreat. She wanted to run after him, to demand him to kiss her again, to drag him into a room and rip his clothes off – but she suspected he needed time to process what had happened.

She stayed there until her breathing came back to normal, and then returned to the library. Severus was nowhere to be seen, not that she had expected him to go back there. No one had thought anything of her absence, due to the circumstances of the evening. She sat down with Minerva, asking her how everyone was doing.

"We're fine dear, thanks for the song – it was sublime", Minerva said. "I think we are about to end this evening, we're all a little tired and cried out" she smiled.

Molly came rushing over to give Hermione a hug and thank her for the song. Arthur followed, then Ginny and Harry and the rest. One by one, they came by to thank her and hug her, treating her as a most beloved hostess. She wiped the tears that had started falling again, and smiled to her friends. "Thanks for coming everyone, it was a truly wonderful anniversary – and so good to have you all to share it with".

Once the last person left, she cleaned up the library and turned off the lights. She wondered where Severus had gone, and decided to go look for him in the bedroom he usually occupied. She needed to talk to him, needed to _see_ him.

* * *

><p>Severus lay on his bed in the dim room, trying to still his shaking hands by gulping down a glass of Firewhiskey. He knew he had crossed a line tonight, and it scared him. It scared him mostly because he didn't feel as guilty as he felt he should be. It would have been so easy to take her right there and then; Merlin knows he had wanted to. But to his amazement, she hadn't pulled away; she sought <em>him<em> out and kissed him back with a passion that had ignited his own lust until it burned through him like liquid flames. _Her lips were so soft, so willing..._

His reveries were interrupted by a soft knock on his door, and he sat up abruptly, knowing it was her. "Enter", he said. The door opened slowly, and she sneaked inside, standing by the door, looking ever-so-calm and determined. It never ceased to amaze him how mature and self-assured she had become.

"You shouldn't be here" he said, and leaned against the headboard of the bed, taking another deep sip of his Firewhiskey.

"And why is that?" she replied, taking a few steps towards him.

"You know why, Granger", he answered, a terse edge to his voice.

"Oh, it's back to 'Granger', is it? And actually, we haven't exactly talked much lately. So no, I really don't know why" she said and sat down on the bed.

He looked at her properly for the first time since she'd entered his bedroom. "Hermione...I don't want to be rude, but I shouldn't have kissed you earlier. You are still young, and have your whole life in front of you. I am hardly in a position to treat you like I did". His voice, sounding defeated, made her sad, and more than a little angry.

She stood up, standing in front of him with her hands on the bed. "You are unbelievable, Severus! Look at me! Do not dare to patronise me! Do I look like a naive, virginal schoolgirl to you?"

Her voice getting louder with each word, he flinched at her words as if he had been slapped. She continued, letting her frustration with him colour her words:

"I never expected you to be such a damn coward – there is nothing wrong with us being attracted to each other, we're both adults! But instead of allowing yourself to _feel_ something _good_, you're being stubborn and bull-headed and preferring to wallow in your own misery! One of the things I've always admired in you is that you never back down from whatever life throws at you. But _now_? You are denying yourself something potentially wonderful, without even trying – and what's worse, you're denying me as well! And for what reason? Some stupid misconception that I am still the same little, naive girl I was at Hogwarts several years ago! Well, I'm not, Severus, and I honestly expected more from you!"

At the end, she was almost shouting at him, and his eyes flashed dangerously at her as he suddenly moved forward to grip her wrists.

"Don't pretend to know me, Hermione – I'm not sure you know what you'd be getting yourself into", he hissed. She was breathing heavily after her tirade, and he felt another pang of lust travel through his body at the sight of this furious, beautiful woman in front of him. She was radiant, and he was losing the battle within himself.

"I know you're not an easygoing man, Severus. I know you have your demons" she said, in a low voice, but still with intensity. "But I telling you that I want you, demons and all, and I know that if you allowed yourself an ounce of honesty, you'd admit that you want me too". She locked her eyes with his, showing him her resolution and her desire for him.

For the briefest of moments, time stood still. His grip around her wrists tightened, and he murmured "If you don't leave now..."  
>Hermione cut him off: "I'm not going anywhere, Severus."<p>

He suddenly exhaled, and pulled her towards him so she ended up straddling his lap. His mouth found hers hungrily, and she took in the scent of him, mixed with Firewhiskey. As she felt his hardness against her, she let out a moan and lifted her hand to run through his hair, pulling it slightly.

He let out a low growl and half-pushed, half-threw her around down on the bed, pushing her down using the weight of his body. She wrapped her legs around him, meeting him for another passionate kiss. He revelled at the feel and taste of her lips; she tasted like sweet lemons, and briefly wondered how lemons could taste sweet.

Hermione was trying to remember how to breathe, but found it increasingly difficult. The sensations going through her body were amazing, and she felt an almost agonising throbbing somewhere beneath her belly button.

She broke free from his mouth, inhaling deeply. Moving her hands to the upper buttons on his shirt, she opened them fervently. He smirked at her impatience, and sat up slightly, to pull his shirt off. His torso was badly scarred and his body was lean, almost gaunt, but to Hermione he was incredibly sexy; he was _Severus_. In return, he then tugged at her blouse, and she raised her arms so he could remove it. Before he could move on to her bra, it had already joined her blouse in a heap on the floor.  
>He stopped for a second then, taking in the sight of her naked body from the waist up. Unceremoniously, he opened her jeans and ripped them off of her, leaving her with only her knickers still on.<p>

Hermione, overcome with pure lust, fumbled with his belt buckle, and pushed down his trousers. She shuddered in anticipation at the sight of his erection, straining against his underwear. Severus leaned over her again, pulling her in for another searing kiss. "Severus..." Hermione was panting, not sure what she wanted to say, but wanting to break the loaded silence with something nonetheless. "Merlin, you're beautiful, witch" he told her, and moved his mouth to her neck, gently licking the soft skin there.

Enjoying the feeling of his tongue on her skin, she pulled at his last garment, wanting more of him. "Hermione..." Severus whispered, his deep velvet voice sounding a little amused, "Slow down, unless you want this to be over way too soon". She chuckled, slightly embarrassed. Their foreplay up to that, had been hasty and desperate, mirroring their pent-up desires, and it took a lot of effort for both of them to slow down.

His hands moved slowly across her body, using his thumb to gently rub circles around her nipples. They stiffened at his touch, and Hermione hissed with pleasure. Her fingers were drawing nonsensical patterns on his back, sides and hips, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the simplicity of being touched by another human being.

His right hand travelled down her body, stopping at her panties, and pushing them down while softly touching the curly hairs there. Hermione whimpered. He was so close to touching her where she desperately needed to be touched, but he purposely lingered, teasing her.

"Gods, Severus, _please_...", she choked out, only to be silenced with another kiss. His hand slid down further to touch her wet folds, caressing her lightly. They both moaned at the sensations it gave them, and Hermione arched her body closer to his hand. He continued stroking her, rubbing her until she couldn't take it any longer.

"I need you inside me, _now_!" she demanded, her voice a mix between a whisper and a sob. Severus finally obliged, swiftly removing the last pieces of their underwear. Positioning himself between her legs, he rubbed lazily against her wetness, making Hermione writhe underneath him. He couldn't remember ever being so aroused before, and was using all his self-control not to take her hard and quickly.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside her, and she let out an uncontrolled, loud gasp. He stopped for a moment to ask if she was ok – and she was more than ok – and that was the final reassurance he needed.

As he set his movements into a rhythm, Hermione lifted her legs up and around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside her. He groaned loudly, and gripped tightly around her shoulders – letting their bodies melt into each other. Their eyes met, and the intimacy of it made Hermione shiver.

Feeling him inside her, above her, surrounding her, she marvelled at how well her body responded to his. He drove into her relentlessly, all self-control gone. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts, each movement stroking against her most sensitive spot, and they climber higher and higher together, seeking that final release.

Then suddenly, without warning, the bubble building within her burst, and she came with a loud cry, clutching on to him like a life buoy. The feeling of her tremors going through her and into him, and that glorious cry of hers, he was sent over the edge as well. With a guttural moan, he spent himself inside her, decreasing his pace until he finally collapsed upon her.

They lay still like that for a while; feeling their warm, sweaty bodies breathe together in perfect unison. Eventually their breathing subsided, and Severus rolled over to his back. He left his left arm stretched out to Hermione, and she crawled closer to him, resting her head on his arm, staying close to him but giving them both space.

"Bloody hell, Severus", Hermione whispered, forcing a tired chuckle out of him. No other words were necessary, and they lay in silence of the now dark room, until sleep claimed them both.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This part of the story has come to an end! _BUT_, I am already toying with developing a sequel, which would continue the exploration of the relationship between SS and HG, as well as going further into the plot mentioned at the beginning. A million thanks to my reviewers, and I am only to happy to accept suggestions for the sequel if you have any. The song in this chapter is "Hearts A Mess" by GOTYE.

**Disclaimer:** This world and its characters do not belong to me. The content in this story originally comes from J.K. Rowling (except for the smutty parts, I'm pretty sure those come from the wonderfully depraved SS/HG-fans around the world).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Severus woke up right before dawn. He was more relaxed than he could remember having been in ages. Blinking confused, he had the strangest feeling that he was not alone in the room. He discarded the thought as impossible, but then felt someone stirring next to him. For a second he could not phantom why anyone would be in the room with him and he was half-preparing to defend himself. Then, the memories from the night before caught up with him and he inhaled sharply. _Hermione._

He laid still for a while, listening to her even breathing. A part of him wanted to obliviate her and pretend nothing happened, and another part of him wanted to snuggle next to her and wake her with a kiss. The rather sad truth was, he had no idea how to go about this. He had been alone for so long, and Hermione was such an improbable… "partner", he felt something akin to panic rise in his chest. Leaving the warm bed was difficult for several reasons, but he carefully slipped out of bed and dressed quickly. _You're a bloody coward, just like she said_, he ruefully thought to himself.

He walked over to her, and studied her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and content; he could not help but to smile softly. Nonetheless, he decided that leaving her to wake up alone would be the best cause of action. He needed to think, and have a cup of damn strong coffee before facing her after what happened between them.

Hermione woke up when the sun decided to shine brilliantly straight at her face. She sighed sleepily and rolled over, realizing she was alone in a bed that was not her own. Scenes from the previous night flashed through her mind, and she blushed slightly. He had left, and while it was nice to not have to do the awkward morning-after talk straight away, she was disappointed by what seemed to be yet another "fleeing from the scene", elegantly signed Severus Tobias Snape. _He'll_ _have to deal with this sooner or later_, she thought while she got up and accioed her clothes.

Later, after a long shower, she walked down the stairs. The smell of eggs and bacon made her stomach growl, and as she descended she wondered who was downstairs. She briefly imagined Severus with an apron, dishing up a typical English breakfast after their night together, and snorted at the thought. Still, she did hope he was there, but reason told her that he was most likely not.

Walking into the kitchen, she was greeted by Molly and Ginny.

"Hermione! Good morning dear! Ginny and I had planned to go to Diagon Alley today and do some shopping, and we decided to come here first and make you a nice breakfast to convince you to come with us", Molly beamed.

"Good morning – what a surprise! I didn't expect anyone to be here, except for Severus, actually." Hermione said, whilst being ushered into a chair by the table and handed a big cup of tea.

"Well, that is part of why we're here, 'Mione", Ginny said with a wink. "You spend too much time cooped up in this house with Snape. We thought it might be a good idea to bring you with us on a girl's day out. Spending all that time with Snape in here can't possibly be healthy", she continued with a grin.

Hermione almost chocked on her tea. _Did they know about Severus and her?_ But it appeared that the comment had been innocent enough, as Ginny changed the subject and began talking about a new café in Diagon Alley that had the best blueberry muffins she had ever tasted. She eased into the conversation, allowing herself to relax and enjoy the breakfast with the two Weasley women.

Soon, the three women found themselves in Diagon Alley. The street was bustling with life; wizards and witches rushing from store to store, shopkeepers shouting to promote their products and people stopping to chat to each other. Hermione hadn't been there in a while, and it was a welcome sight to her. She laughed and joked with Ginny, who had left baby Lily in Harry's care at home. Occasionally she thought about Severus, and where he was – but he had made a choice to avoid her, and she would deal with that later. Although she was rather disappointed in him for bailing on her, she could understand it. In any case, she knew she'd see him soon enough and they could talk then.

Later, Hermione came home from a long day of shopping and she immediately walked into her bathroom and slipped into the warm water. Although as much fun as it had been and as much she enjoyed the company of Molly and Ginny, she felt exhausted from being around so many people in a public place at once. Of course, it didn't help that she was often recognized and approached by strangers wanting to thank her for her efforts during the war – some even asked for her autograph or picture, which just felt weird to her.

After the bath, she walked around the house and still found no Severus. Not that she was in the mood for any serious talks with him now anyway, but she felt alone in the big house without him. She was also starting to get a little worried. He had been gone for at least 12 hours and although she knew she was being paranoid, she felt a little tug of fear. _What if he's not coming back?_

Eventually, she settled in the library, and since no one else was there, she dusted off the piano and sat down. She wasn't a good player, but she knew sufficient to play a few songs to herself when she was alone. Letting her fingers find the keys, she began singing a song she felt fit her mood.

_Pick apart the pieces of your heart  
>And let me peer inside<br>Let me in, where only your thoughts have been  
>Let me occupy your mind<br>As you do mine_

_Your heart's a mess  
>You won't admit to it<br>It makes no sense  
>But I'm desperate to connect<br>You can't live like this_

Her eyes started to sting, and upon closing them, she felt a couple of solitary tears make their way down her face. She didn't notice the man standing in the doorway behind her, intently listening to her.

_You have lost, too much love_  
><em>To fear, doubt and distrust<em>  
><em>It's not enough<em>  
><em>You just threw away the key<em>  
><em>To your heart<em>

_You don't get burned_  
><em>'Cause nothing gets through<em>  
><em>It makes it easier – easier on you<em>  
><em>But that much more difficult for me<em>  
><em>To make you see…<em>

_Love ain't fair_  
><em>So there you are<em>  
><em>My love<em>

_Your heart's a mess_  
><em>You won't admit to it<em>  
><em>It makes no sense<em>  
><em>But I'm desperate to connect<em>  
><em>And you, you can't live like this<em>

_Love ain't safe_  
><em>You won't get hurt if you stay chaste<em>  
><em>So you can wait<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna waste my love<em>

She pressed down the keys of the last chord and let it linger in the room for a few seconds. She raised her hands to wipe away the tears on her cheeks and chin. She turned around on the stool, and she saw him. Her heart jumped at the sight of him, leaning against the frame of the door with his arms crossed, looking down at the floor.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked. Without moving, he glanced up at her.

"Not long. A few minutes", he replied.

"I see. I-I'm glad you came back. I was afraid you wouldn't", she said, trying to sound calm, but quite sure she was failing. He straightened up then, and walked slowly towards her.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I know I shouldn't have left this morning without a word, but I…I'm sorry. Of course I would come back to you." He said, kneeling down in front of her, and putting his hands on her hips. "Hermione…I don't know how to do this" he murmured.

All she could think of at first was the sentence "_Of course I would come back to you_".

"I don't know either, Severus. We'll make it up as we go along." she said softly. She laid her hands on his face, and he looked up at her expectantly. "Just try not to disappear on me like that" she finished, and he had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"I don't have many promises to give right now, but I will promise to try" he whispered, and then he gently pulled her head down to his and kissed her.


End file.
